


Look What I Can Do

by ThatOneGuy56



Series: My Works [15]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Bisexual Female Characters, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, I'm Bad At Tagging, Korrasami is Canon, Non-Graphic Smut, i love these two so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:28:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGuy56/pseuds/ThatOneGuy56
Summary: Asami is very busy with her work, and Korra simply wants to help distract her.
Relationships: Korra/Asami Sato
Series: My Works [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912684
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	Look What I Can Do

Asami was busy working in her home office one night. She’d just started working on the New Downtown Project and was buried up to her eyes in blueprints, building permits and dozens of other forms of paperwork. Who would’ve thought that rebuilding a city would be so much work? Despite the fact that Asami had insisted that she simply must stay focused on her work, Avatar Korra had made several attempts to distract her. To her credit, Korra was simply trying to be a supportive girlfriend, and Asami had to admit that her antics were adorable.

It had started with little things: freshly prepared mugs of tea appearing on her desk. Next were small snacks, since both women knew that Asami usually forgot to eat when she was so busy. One of the genuine surprises about her new relationship with Korra, was discovering that the Avatar was secretly a very talented cook. “My mother used to teach me.” Korra had explained. “Well, kind of. I used to insist that I wasn’t interested in it, but she’d always let me watch. Finally one day, she looked at me and said: ‘Korra, I’m not feeling so well, can you finish this for me?’ So I did. I did a good enough job that she started letting me prepare more meals on occasion.”

Naturally, Korra was best at preparing Water Tribe food. But, she’d eventually learned to make some of Asami’s favorites as well. Unfortunately, not even the delectable scent of the Avatar’s cooking could convince the CEO to leave her work. Asami had just started to think that her girlfriend had finally given up, when the door to her office flew open suddenly.

“Hey, Asami, look what I can do!” Korra stood in the doorway, dressed in her usual workout clothes: her chest bindings and a pair of loose pants that she’d cut into shorts. Asami looked up from the contract that she’d been studying. As soon as she had Asami’s undivided attention, Korra flexed her pectoral muscles, causing her breasts to bounce noticeably. Asami’s whole body went rigid at the sight.

“I-I, uh…” Her voice trailed off, as her mind short circuited for a few seconds. Before she knew what she was doing, she’d gotten up from the desk and started approaching Korra. The Avatar continued with her display, before the CEO practically leapt into her arms. Luckily, Korra was ready, and caught her girlfriend easily in her arms. “Take. Me. To. Bed. Now.” Asami said, emphasizing each word with a fiery kiss.

“Your wish is my command.” Korra replied, turning to carry her girlfriend to their bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a random thing that I was inspired to write because I can’t sleep.
> 
> And as always, if you have any fics that you would like to see me write, then let me know.


End file.
